


A Bundle of Sparkling

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I might write a follow up but idk, M/M, The cute sparkling fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok, so I've been a little burned out of writing Dratchrod for a while now, so I'm most likely going to put 'In these icy waters we row' and 'Chasm in my chassis' on hiatus for a while.I'll try to crank out the last chapter of 'Progress is slow but steady', but no promises; and it might be put on hiatus as well.Hope you guys understand (;ŏ﹏ŏ)Flintlock belongs to Cieltee
Relationships: Pre Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus/Ratchet, Ratchet/Rodimus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	A Bundle of Sparkling

Rodimus wondered if there were any primes that messed up as much as him.

And by that, he knew that there were a Lot of messed up things the past primes had done, (along with Optimus, but Rodimus thought it was mostly stress and things the young prime didn’t exactly want to look at too closely). But he wondered if any one of them had ended up in the same situation he was in. Acid rifle in one servo, as he held a squirming bundle in the crook of his free arm. 

He held the bundle tight, but not too tight, to his chassis as he ran across the battlefield, just hoping that no Decepticon would stop him in his tracks this time.  
Rodimus shushed the bundle as it let out a soft coo, softly purring his engine as he scouted out the area.  
Primus, this was risky and stupid, something the Prime was used to doing, but this really took the cake.

But then again, only Rodimus would find a sparkling in a crook of a mostly collapsed building. And while he was sure no mecha, Autobot or Decepticon, would leave a defenceless sparkling to fend for itself; Rodimus was sure they would have waited for the battle to have at least ended before retrieving it.  
The sparkling gave a chirp, wide green-optics staring into his own blue ones, before giggling.

Rodimus gave a sigh, giving it a tight smile as he shuffled it in his grasp, before moving again.

“You are one lucky bitty…” Rodimus mumbled, wincing and shielding the little one with his frame as he heard an explosion go off near him.  
Thankfully, the sparkling only sneezed at the noise, looking more surprised at that than the screams that shortly followed. Rodimus took in a quick invent, before making a dash for a new covering.  
::Rodimus. Where are you?:: Perceptor’s voice was clear over comm, something that might have jolted the speedster a bit. ::I’m coming, Percy. Just got a bit caught up is all.:: He quickly said back, snarling as a Decepticon got into his sight.

The ‘Con had the decency to hiss back, but paused when he laid eyes on the bundle Rodimus held to his chest. 

Thankfully, Rodimus made quick work of him, sheltering the bitlet to his chest as the mechs’ head spattered from the force of the acid bullet.

This time, the little one made a whine, babbling into Rodimus' chassis as he rocked it a bit. "It's ok, shhhh." He mumbled to it, lips pursed as he picked up the pace.  
Just as another explosion went off, Rodimus decided enough was enough and carefully flipped into his alt-mode; taking great care to deposit the sparkling in his passenger seat and wrap his seat belt around it securely before speeding off.

This seemed to make the sparkling happy, despite the screams and the occasional explosion going off. But that was fine with Rodimus, as he made a quick swerve to avoid a 'con from jumping into his hood.

From there, it was smooth sailing as he saw the 'cons that did try to make a move on him being shot down, and a sharp ping from what was probably an annoyed Perceptor.  
:: Thanks, Percy.:: Rodimus quickly sent as he caught up with the rest of his team.  
::You can thank me by telling me what took you so long? Springer said stay within sight:: Perceptor crisply said, just as Rodimus sped up to where he was.  
::As I said before,got caught up. Let's head back and I'll tell you there….and we might wanna see First Aid if he's in.:: 

::You didn't get into a tussle with Deadlock again, did you?:: Rodimus flustered at this, rolling back and forth on his wheels before taking care once again to flip into his root-mode.

He could feel Perceptors’ optic grow wide as Rodimus carefully tucked the sparkling back into the crook of his shoulder, lips parted as if to say something, but quickly shut them.  
“I’ll explain later, let's get out of here before we get ourselves blown up, yeah?” Rodimus said, using his free servo to tug the sniper back to base.

What Rodimus didn’t expect when he walked into the med-bay was to see Ratchet fixing up Kups’ leg, First Aid a few steps behind him; data-pad in servo.

‘Well, at least I know why Percy was reluctant to go into the med-bay now…’ Rodimus thought as he put on his best Prime-face and entered anyways.  
Kup gave a small grunt, but waved at the speedster all the same; until he looked at the crook of his shoulder.  
The cy-gar almost tumbled out of his mouth, but he quickly righted it and smirked.  
“Well, looks like you got a couple of visitors, Ratch~” Kup said, just as First Aid looked Rodimus’ way and froze in his typing.

“If it’s Roadbuster, I’m sure First Aid can tend to you.” The older medic said, waving Rodimus to a spare medi-berth.

Rodimus sighed, a slight smile tugging on his lips as Kup gave another grunt, hissing something to the medic about being gentle, when the sparkling let out a joyful giggle.  
This definitely caught the medics attention, as he almost dropped the welder in his servo when he realized what Rodimus held.  
“Where in the name of Primus did you find that?” Ratchet got out, optics narrowed. 

Rodimus snorted, a smirk pulling on his lips as the sparkling giggled again, before trying to fit it’s little pede in its mouth.  
“I dunno, Ratchet. You know we have a bit of a habit of popping up, you know.” Rodimus replied, stepping closer. Ratchet let out a grumble, muttering something of that wasn’t what he’d ment, but turned the welder off all the same and placed it on the berth.  
“You know what I mean, Rodimus. Where did you find it? And I doubt a Decepticon was carrying it about.” Ratchet said, coming over to look at the little thing.  
The sparkling looked up at the medic with wide green optics, a bit of drool trickling from its mouth as it sucked on its pede. 

Rodimus smiled softly at it, before schooling his face. 

"It was in one of the abandoned buildings, Ratchet. And yeah, before you tell me, I could have waited instead of just taking it with me. But I wasn't going to let the little guy fall into Decepticon servos." Ratchet frowned at his words, but nodded all the same.  
"Well, I'm sure you're heard to let me give it a check up, since you don't seem to be hurt yourself." When Rodimus nodded, Ratchet was allowed to pick up the little thing, it giggling, before going over to check it's vitals.

Kup sighed as he took his leg down from the berth, wiggling a bit as he shot Rodimus a look.

"So, what'er you gonna name the bitlit, Rodimus? Or are ya going to send it somewhere else? Can't imagine Impactor or Springer wanting a sparkling to wait on." Rodimus frowned at the older boys words, but knew that they held truth in them.

Springer could probably be convinced, but Impactor couldn't. The mech was already angry enough as it was, even if he could control himself, Rodimus knew a sparkling would make the mech even more strict.  
Sighing, Rodimus rolled his shoulders back.  
"I'll think of something, Kup. And for the name…" 

And the speedster was struck that he had one, never named anything in his life, and two, didn't know what to name a sparkling. 

"Uhh, give me a moment…" Rodimus said, causing Kup to snicker and First Aid to huff. 

"Just don't name it anything that will make it resent you." First Aid said, tapping away at his data-pad. "It's a little femme, by the way." Ratchet called over, followed shortly by a loud giggle. 

Rodimus brightened up a bit, processor running over designations before picking one.

"What about Sparkflare? Or Flintlock?" He tried, optics bright.  
First Aid was quiet for a moment, a digit tapping his chin. Kup on the other servo, scoffed.  
"We already got a Sparkflare, kid. But Flintlocks' a good designation." He said, fiddling with his cy-gar.  
"Yeah, if you think she's going to be a sniper, maybe." Ratchet grumbled. 

Rodimus gave a laugh at that, but paid little mind to Ratchets' comment otherwise.  
"Well, Flintlock it is. I mean, I could name her Fireflare, or Sparkler." And ducked just in time as a wrench went sailing past his helm. "Like I'd let you name a sparkling 'Sparkler'!" Ratchet said, looking over the little one one last time before taking her up in his arms.  
"What? So you want joint custody of her?" Rodimus joked.  
But by the look to the medics face, Rodimus' optic-ridges shot up.

"Wait. You actually want to raise her with me?" He said, as Kup choked on a laugh and First Aids' optic band lit up.

"Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing I've done. And like Primus I'd let you raise her alone." Ratchet said, rocking little Flintlock in his arms as she babbled.  
"You act like I'm going to drop her or something." Rodimus shot back, a pout worming its way onto his lips. "Well, not exactly that. But do you even know how to raise a sparkling?" Ratchet said, optic-ridge raised. 

Rodimus parted his lips, remembering tiny servos and hungry mouths; dirty air and dying mecha. 

The smell of fire. The smell of burning metal.

And quickly shut it.

"Yeah, I do." Rodimus quickly said, smirking as he walked up to Ratchet and wrapped his arms around his neck. "But how official are we gonna make this, huh?" He said, waggling his optic-ridges.  
This definitely had Kup almost tumbling off of the berth laughing, and First Aid gasping as he quickly typed something down onto the pad.  
Ratchet leaned into him, bearing a smirk as well.  
"Depends on if you can keep up." He said, making Rodimus fluster a bit.  
"Oh, I can. But let's tell everyone the news before we go bearing sparks, yeah?" Rodimus replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Flintlocks' helm before taking her from Ratchets' arms.

Flintlock let out a chirp, optics big and bright as she started to suck on a few of her little digits.  
"But we might want to get her some energon first." The speedster quickly remedied. 

Surprisingly, Flintlock wasn't as fussy a sparkling as Ratchet had internally thought. 

Yeah, she put up a fuss when she had to take a bath, or when the energon she had been drinking had gone cold; but other than that she was good at entertaining herself. 

At first, Impactor had glared down at her so fiercely that Ratchet had thought he was going to turn her away, until the little bitty had grabbed onto his nose so hard and twisted that the Wrecker had let out a pained hiss.  
"Well, I guess she'll fit in just fine then." The purple and yellow mech had said as he finally managed to get his nose away from her, with a little help from Rodimus. "Just don't let her take up all your time, got it. We have a war to win."

Ratchet had rolled his optics at that, but was thankful when Ironfist and Twin-twist had taken a liking to her, as well as Roadbuster had cooed at her happily. 

And stranger still, Flintlock seemed to have captured the spark of the rough-Autobots overnight. 

But still, Ratchet found himself thinking as Flintlock bit at Crosshairs' digit, there wasn't a whole lot of safe places for the little one; especially when the Decepticons were growing awfully close…

And thankfully, Rodimus seemed to sense this even as he checked over his acid rifle. 

"Prowl is having us withdraw after this fight, so get ready to run." Rodimus offhandedly mentioned, sheathing an energon blade. Ratchet absentmindedly nodded as he bounced Flintlock, whos' optics were dimming in a way that said she was settling down for a nap.  
"Don't do anything heroic." Ratchet said, frowning as Rodimus simply flashed him a smirk.  
"Oh yeah, well don't go trying to slap Megatron this time. Optimus will have my aft if you do."  
Ratchet sniffed at that, even as Rodimus leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Flintlocks' helm.  
The speedster hesitated, before wrapping the medic and sparkling in a short hug. 

"I'm not going to flame out this time if that's what you're worried about." Rodimus clarified. "Optimus said we're going to hold them off so the rest of you can get off planet." 

Ratchet sighed, definitely wanting to have more than a few words with Optimus about shoving him off the planet when he knew they were going to need more than just one medic on servo.  
Rodimus bumped his helm on Ratchets', before pulling away.  
"It's going to be alright, Ratchet. Just an in and out battle, hopefully kick enough aft to leave the 'cons sore for a while, and then we leave ourselves."  
Ratchet nodded, pulling away to shuffle Flintlock in his arms. 

"See you on the Ark. Don't get into any trouble~" and then Ratchet was sorely tempted to throw something at the cocky speedster, but Rodimus was already out the door.

Puffing out another sigh, the medic finished up packing what he could and went to the docking area.  
And hoped that everything would go as Rodimus had said.

But unfortunately, it hadn't.

Rodimus noted that half of the plan had got accordingly, but being trapped under Deadlock wasn't part of it.

The Decepticon snarled down at him, sharp denta glinting as Rodimus held the energon knife against the sword the 'con was currently trying to kill him with.  
"Y-You seem a little more hot under the collar, Lockie~ Ol Megatron not paying enough attention to you?" Rodimus jeered, lips curling into a wobbly smile as Deadlock snarled once more.

"And you can't shut up." Deadlock hissed, bringing the sword more forcefully down onto the knife. 

Rodimus faltered a bit, but quickly turned the tables as he managed to get Deadlock on his back. "Yeah, I've been told that before." Rodimus said, denta gritted as he wrestled the blade from the others servos and pressed the knife to Deadlocks throat. "But no one's managed it yet."  
Deadlock revved his engine, lips smirking.  
"Oh, then they haven't been doing it right~"

Rodimus didn't allow himself to fluster, optics narrowed as Deadlock licked his upper lip.

The two held each other's optics until Rodimus felt something whiz by his helm; making him jolt.  
"Rodimus we gotta get going, Optimus said to retreat!" Blurr said, blaster in servo as a mech flopped over dead by the speedster and the Decepticon.

When Rodimus was about to reply, Deadlock rammed a fist into his face, narrowly dodging the blaster fire from Blurr as he flipped into alt-mode.

"See you later, Roddy!" Deadlock cackled, speeding away as the rest of his team retreated. 

As Blurr helped him up, Rodimus shot the retreating Decepticon a heated look, before shifting into his alt-mode as well. "Thanks for that, Blurr." He said as the blue mech joined him, and the two began their way to their team.  
"It was nothing, but you two certainly looked like you were getting up to something." Blurr said, amusement in his voice.  
Rodimus scoffed.  
"We always do that, Blurr. It's nothing special." He replied, swerving on his wheels a bit. 

Blurr gave an engine rev at that.

"Oh? Does Ratchet know?" He inquired, and to his joy Rodimus' engine hiccuped. "Why would Ratchet need to know?" He asked, voice confused.  
Blurr sighed, before tsking.  
"Well, you are raising a sparkling together." The speedster said, and was definitely implying things Rodimus didn't want to look too closely at.

"Yeah, and it's just that! It's not like we're sharing a berth together or anything." Rodimus said, the idea unbelievable to even him.  
Blurr hummed beside him, as if in mock thought.  
"I dunno, Roddy. The Hatchet doesn't seem like the type to saddle up to raise a sparkling with just anyone. And First Aid said you two were getting close even when Flintlock wasn't in the picture."

And if Rodimus could roll his optics, he would.

"I knew him as Hot Rod, ok? He helped me out a lot at the time, and I did some work for him in the Dead End as thanks." Rodimus said, as the two speedsters quickly came upon the Autobots ship.  
"And yeah, I guess I trust him. But I doubt he'd share a berth with me, sparkling or no. Ratchets' too busy for stuff like that." 

Blurr snorted, flipping into root-mode and shrugged.

"I'm just telling you what mecha are saying, Rodimus." He said, waking onto the ship. 

Rodimus quickly followed him, shifting into root-mode as well with a frown.  
He didn't know how to feel about bots thinking he and Ratchet were together, even if the idea was...nice.

His spoiler did a little flap, smile growing on his lips as he made his way to his hab-suite. 

Maybe he'd talk about it with the medic when he saw him next.

[Chapter 2]

Ratchet woke up early, hud pinging to remind him of his shift. He gave a small grumble, enjoying the heat at his back and sighed as the arms around his waist tightened.

That is, until a small servo slapped him on the cheek.

"Flintlock." He mumbled, blinking on an optic to be greeted with a happy chirp. Ratchet had no idea how she had gotten out of her crib, and honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
Shifting in the arms that encased him, Ratchet tried to get up.  
"Did you get her out of the crib?" He asked, feeling Rodimus slowly waking up.  
The medic felt the speedster pause, both optics coming online as he rose to see Flintlocks' green optics and round face. Sighing, Rodimus ran a servo down his face.

"I thought you did…" Rodimus sleepily said, pressing a kiss to the edge of Ratchets' lips before scooping the sparkling up and brought her to his chassis.

Ratchet got up with a sigh, watching as the speedster got out of the berth and bounced the sparkling in his arms.  
"I'll feed her this morning, don't worry about it." Rodimus said as smiled at the medic. Ratchet frowned a bit, taking in the small bags that were making themselves apparent under the speedsters optics.  
"I can take her in the afternoon, Rodimus." Ratchet said, tone final as he got a second ping and finally rose from the berth as well.

Rodimus chuckled, Flintlock babbling to him as he strode towards the door.

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself, ok? I'm not above carrying you back to our hab, you know." Ratchet snorted at that. "And you wonder why your back is sore afterwards. Don't strain yourself, kid." He groused, only for Rodimus to stick his glossa at him a tiny bit before the door slid open and he walked out. 

Rodimus sighed, as Flintlock made a noise that meant an impending crying session if she wasn't fed soon. Rodimus smiled down at her, knowing that bouncing her would subside her mood until he could make it down to the rec-room for some energon. 

Flintlock chirped a bit when bots past by the two, wide green optics never staring for long as her grip on her carriers chassis never loosened.  
At seeing at how the rec-room was uncrowded, Rodimus picked up the pace a bit to the energon-dispenser.  
He nodded at Perceptor and Arcee, an odd pair to see together, but smiled when Flintlock tried to squirm out of his arms when she caught sight of the pink femme.  
"We'll talk to them soon, 'Lockie. We need to fuel up first." Rodimus assured, holding her in one arm now as he grabbed a cube of energon.

Making his way over to the two, he was quickly one sparkling less as Arcee scooped her up from his arm.

"So, Percy said you're using your energon sacks to fuel her." Arcee commented, cooing at little black and silver sparkling. "Makes sense, honestly. Seeing as I doubt you're ever going to find a bottle nub small enough for her." 

Rodimus sighed at that, another thing to think about, until Perceptor cleared his throat. 

"But I am willing to make some when she gets bigger." The sniper said, drinking from his cube.  
And there went the weight from his shoulders.  
Rodimus beamed a bit at the mech, before drinking the energon. "Thanks, Percy." He said, putting down his cube and started to remove his chassis platting. 

It was still a weird feeling to have them full, but Rodimus took it in stride. Ratchet had helped him the first time, using his own sacks to show the speedster how to fuel Flintlock correctly and how to compress them back into his chest when she was done. Rodimus breathed a sigh as his energon sacks got the attention of Flintlock, who made grabby servos and was trying to escape Arcee's hold on her.  
"Well, someone's certainly hungry." She said, carefully handling the squirming mess of bitty over to Rodimus. 

"Yeah, more so than usual…" Rodimus said, helping Flintlock latch onto the nub of his sack. As she fed quietly, Rodimus let out a sigh.  
"Optimus been hard on you?" Arcee asked, finishing off her own cube.  
Rodimus shrugged at that, face unreadable. Which was enough for Arcee to figure out the answer herself.  
Perceptor narrowed his optics suspiciously, but crossed his arms.  
"It's fine, he just wants to make sure I'm going a good job as a Commander." Rodimus assured them, running a servo over Flintlocks back as she flexed her little servos. "Yeah, but somethings been up with him recently. Just don't let him take it out on you." Arcee said, lips pursed and face stern. 

Rodimus nodded, optics dim as he looked down at Flintlock.

Rodimus didn't notice until he was flat on his back that he had been tackled by Deadlock. The white mech was growling at him, fangs bared as the speedster felt a blaster press against his helm. 

"Where have you been these last few fights, hmm?" Deadlock hissed, pressing the blaster a bit more forcefully. Rodimus snarled right back, struggling on the ground. He tried to comm for some help, but noted with dread that his comm had been blocked.  
"Aww, you miss me?" Rodimus mocked, even with the danger of the blaster slowly heating up.  
Deadlock snarled, lips twisting into something nasty; before pulling Rodimus into a harsh kiss.

Rodimus made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, servos pressing against a white chassis. This seemed to only make the Decepticon more annoyed as he bit at Rodimus' lip.

Rodimus jerked his helm away, hissing as energon flowed down his chin. Deadlock licked his lips, smirking before he lapped at the others wound. "What's holding you back, Roddy?" Deadlock murmured, trying to lick his way into Rodimus' mouth.  
Rodimus pressed his lips together, jerking his helm away once more, struggling all the more fiercely.  
This got a hiss of anger from the Decepticon, Deadlock pulling away and pulled the blaster away from the others helm.  
"You got someone or something?" Deadlock found himself saying, anger thrumming through his energon lines at the thought of it.

Rodimus was his. The speedster should know that, he had to know that.

Just as Deadlock thought that he was unceremoniously flipped onto his back. Rodimus was on him, jolting to the side as Deadlock tried to shoot him. "I do." Rodimus said, before slamming his fist into the 'Cons face.  
"And I plan on getting back to the both of them."  
Deadlock snarled, twisting underneath the speedster. 

The two scuffled for a few kliks, fists punching and blaster shots missing their mark until someone's leader sounded a retreat. 

But before Rodimus could fully get away, Deadlock pulled him down to bite harshly into the junction of his neck.  
Opening his mouth in pain, Rodimus let out a hoarse scream before he was shoved onto the ground; energon leaking steadily from the side of his neck as he watched Deadlock flip into his alt-mode and take off.  
Pressing a servo to his neck, Rodimus shakily got to his pedes and made his way back to base.  
::You alive, Roddy?:: Arcee asked, voice a stabilizing thing as Rodimus put more pressure on his neck. ::Yeah, but the Decepticons are becoming scraplets, I think. Deadlock just bit me, and not in a sexy way.:: He quickly amended as Arcee let out a laugh. 

::Well, just get back to base and let Ratchet look at it. See you there.:: Rodimus rolled his optics at her tone of voice as she closed the comm-line; and continued on his way to base.

"Ow, that stings!" 

Ratchet huffed, trying to not let a smile show as Rodimus flinched away from the welder. "Then you shouldn't have let a Decepticon naw on your neck-cables." Ratchet said, clicking the welder off and setting it aside.  
Rodimus gave him a wounded look, blue optics bright. There was obviously something the speedster wanted to say, and it made Ratchet wait even if he wanted Rodimus to just say something already.

Rodimus looked down at Flintlock, who was resting against his chassis.

"He's been acting weird recently…" Rodimus began, stroking the bitlits cheek with his thumb. "I mean, I know Deadlocks' a Decepticon, but...it was different this time."  
Ratchet paused for a moment, before sighing.  
"Decepticons aren't known for sharing, kid. And seeing the damages I guess you must have mentioned us." Rodimus bowed his helm at that.  
"Not in so many words. He asked if I was seeing anyone, and I said yes." As the speedster finished, he pulled Flintlock closer to his chassis, pressing a kiss on top of her little helm.

Ratchet sighed as he settled down next to Rodimus, Flintlock squeaking happily as she tried to crawl into the medics' lap.

"Does it bother you?" Rodimus asked, spoiler lowering behind his back. Ratchet shook his helm, as the speedster handed the wiggling sparkling over to him. "I know you and Deadlock have something, wouldn't take a genius to see it." Ratchet said as he held Flintlock close. "But you have to be careful with him. We both know what he was like before he was a Decepticon."  
Rodimus winced at that thought, spoiler low as he brushed his thumb under Flintlocks' optic.  
"Yeah…" he mumbled, leaning his helm on Ratchets' shoulder.  
Ratchet gave him a worrying look, pulling the speedster flush to his side, and pressed a kiss under his optic. Rodimus smiled, leaning over to press his lips to the medics' in a slow kiss. 

The words went unspoken between them, because it was fully felt in their fields; in their optics as Flintlock chirped happily up at them. It still didn't bother Rodimus as he lightly bumped his helm into Ratchets', it fully accepted.


End file.
